Can't Be Friends
by XxMaximumfan4evaxX
Summary: Max and Fang have a special night at Fang's house. But when Max no longer wants to be friends, Fang wants to be more. Hes in love with Max and will do anything to keep her in his life. But will she stay or will that one night come in between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, this is another Fax/Mang story! I got this idea listening to Can't Be Friends (hence the title) by the one and only Trey Songz! **

**FPOV **

***Oovoo Conversation***

_Max will hurt you! Is calling Mr. Dark, Sexy, and Silent _

Max: Hey

Fang: Hey

Max: Look, we need to talk.

Fang: About...

Max: You know what about!

Fang: I know.

Max: Look, we've been best friends since fourth grade. I don't want to ruin that. But unfortunately it already is. Those days where I would come over to your house and we would just sit and talk about anything and everything…those days are gone.

Fang: Look, Max, you've been runnin' through my mind ever since that night. And I've know that you've been thinking about me too.

Max: *looks away*

Fang: Max, I'm in love with you. So madly and deeply in love with you. And yes maybe we were moving just a little too fast but what we've done we can't take it back. And if I knew it would end like this…

Max: What? What would you have done?

Fang: I never would have kissed you because I fell in love with you. We never would've kicked it because now everything's different. I lost my only lover and my best friend. I hate that that night ever happened.

Max: Fang. Fang please. Don't say that.

Fang: You want me out of your life? You don't want to be friends anymore. Fine, then, we're done!

Max: FANG!

_Mr. Dark, Sexy, and Silent has ended the conversation._

I didn't know a girl could do this to me. I've been going crazy for the past week. Pictures of her keep running through my mind. That night was magical. I'd never felt more happy than when I was with Max. But, apparently, she doesn't want to give us a shot. I know that Max and I will never be friends again but I need her in my life somehow.

**Okay, soooooooooo, what did you think? Let me know! Good? Bad? I know that it doesn't really go with the scenario of the song but it is what it is! Review please! XOXO**

**-XxMaximumfan4evaxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great feedback! PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! **

**MPOV **

"I can't believe Fang just ended our friendship like that!" I shouted to my best friend Iggy on the phone.

"Well, you did tell him that you two couldn't be friends anymore." He said.

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing Max! You told him that ya'll could no longer be friends and he ended so what's the problem?" He cut me off.

"Well, I didn't want it to end so fast." I whispered.

"It couldn't have ended slowly. That would have been torturing both of you."

"I know." I huffed.

"Max, I have to tell you something." Iggy said sounding scared.

"What?" I asked.

No response.

"Iggy?" I said cautiously.

Still no response.

"Iggy Crawford! If you don't say something!" I warned.

"It's something Fang said." He whispered.

"What did he say?" I asked pacing.

No response, the boy never learns.

"Iggy…please…tell me…what did Fang say?"

"He said…"

**CLIFFHANGER! I know most of you will be mad! But this is where you come in! You have two options! **

**A: Fang can say something bad out of hate adding more drama! Or B: Fang can say something sweet making Max rethink. **

**Let me know! Review! And thank you for all the great feedback on **_**Last Race**_**! Read it if you haven't! Oh! While I've got you here! I need help! I'm looking for a story that I read when I first found and I didn't have an account yet. It's about Max and Fang having a baby. And Fang leaves and finds another hybrid. It's like lion/bird/human or something like that. Fang and the hybrid go around the country looking for schools and they find Max in one and help her escape. And Max has the baby in a cave. And the lion/bird/human or something hybrid has visions but it looks like he's having a seizure. I know they have a baby girl. So if you've read it or even if the author is reading this then please review or message me the name. Shpank you! XOXO**

**-XxMaximumfan4evaxX- **


	3. Chapter 3

**MPOV**

"He said that that night you two spent together was the best night of his life. He felt nothing but love between you two. He said he wished it would have never ended. That he wanted to stay like that forever."

I dropped the phone. He really said that. My eyes widen. I broke his heart. I need to fix this.

I picked the phone off the floor. "IGGY! Where's Fang?" I hurried.

"Max! Thank goodness! I thought you had an anxiety attack then fainted!" Iggy sighed.

"No! But I'm going to have an ass-whooping attack and you're going to be my first victim if you don't tell me where Fang is?" I said.

"OKAY! He's at the beach. He's gone there a lot since…you know…that night." He said.

"`Kay thanks!" I hung up and pushed the phone in the back pocket of my shorts. I slipped on my Vans, grabbed my car keys, and ran out the door. I slid into my 2010 Camaro and sped off toward the beach. The beach was about a 10 mile drive. The same words kept repeating in my head.

…_that night you two spent together was the best night of his life. He felt nothing but love between you two. He said he wished it would have never ended. That he wanted to stay like that forever. _

I feel so bad for breaking his heart. Maybe we could try to be more than friends.

I pulled up to the beach and looked around. No sign of him.

"Fang!" I called running towards the ocean. Still no sign.

"Fang!" I called again running toward the sunset.

**FPOV**

Ever since that night with Max and I at my house I've been coming to the beach a lot. I don't know why.

I was walking along the shore when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Max running up to me out of breath.

"Max?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I-Iggy t-told me w-w-what y-y-you said." She wheezed. "I-I-Is i-i-it true?"

What I said? Oh.

"Yeah, it's true. Look Max…" I started before I felt soft, warm pair of lips on mine.

It took me awhile to realize it was Max. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her in the air. Her arms went around my neck and pulled me closer. I licked her lips begging for entrance and she let me in. I tasted every bit of her. Her hands got tangled in my black hair. I remembered that we both had to breathe so I sat her down gently on the sand.

"I thought we were done." She whispered to me.

"I only said that to make you happy." I whispered back.

"How would that make me happy?" She whispered wiping my lip.

"You said we couldn't be friends and I thought that included more than friends." I whispered while we wrapped our arms around each other.

"It did." She whispered.

I pushed back in surprise.

"Until…" She continued pulling me back in. "Iggy told me what you said. I don't want to lose you in my life Fang."

"I don't want to lose you either." I whispered into her hair.

We stood like that for the longest time.

"We should go." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Where's your car?" She asked entwining our fingers.

"I walked." I said kissing her hand.

"You walked ten miles!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"I'll drive you home." She offered.

I shook my head.

"Yes. You are not walking." She asked.

I slipped her car keys from her back pocket and walked her to her car. I opened the passenger's side door and gestured for her to get in.

"What a gentlemen." She said shaking her head.

I grinned then shut the door. I jogged around to the driver's side and sped off.

"Fang. Where are we going?" She said as we passed both of our houses.

I looked over and gave her a sly grin.

**MPOV **

Fang and I drove in comfortable silence for awhile.

We sped past my house. I didn't really mind. I just figured that we would go to his house. In a way I was hoping that we were, then again, I was hoping we weren't. The last time we were at his house…

_FLASHBACK _

"_Oh, come on." I said to Fang. _

"_What?" He asked confused. _

"_You've never seen the movie The Hangover!" I yelled. _

"_Nope." He said folding his arms over his chest. _

"_It's one of the funniest movies EVER! I can't believe you've never seen it!" I said shaking him. _

"_Iggy's told me about it but that's about it." He said. _

_I sat on his lap and started shaking him again. "But you have to see it to realize how awesome it is!" _

"_Okay, okay." He laughed. "I'll watch it." _

_I smiled triumphantly. "Good." _

_He smiled back. We just sat like that for a while smiling and staring into each other's eyes. _

_He tucked a blonde curl behind my ear. _

"_Thanks." I whispered. _

_His calloused hands cupped my face and pulled it towards his. _

"_Fang…" I said but was interrupted by a pair of warm, soft lips. _

_Kissing Fang was different from kissing anyone else. With Fang it was soft, natural, and loving; with other people it was just weird. His tongue flicked out and licked my lips begging for entrance. I let him in. My hands got lost in his silky black hair. His stayed on the small of my back. It was hypnotizing. We came up for air every few minutes. He picked me up and placed me on his bed with him on top. His hands rested on my hips. _

_And let's just say…all our clothes ended up on the floor. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"Where we going Fang?" I asked again.

"My house." He said. "But first we have to pick up Addison from daycare."

"Oh, okay." I said and sit back and relaxed.

**Hopefully, you guys were happy with this chapter. It was longer than the other ones. So "B" won! This chapter was probably cliché but I have a plan. Review! XOXO**

**-XxMaximumfan4evaxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback! **

**MPOV **

About 10 minutes later we pulled up to the daycare.

Fang put the car in park and shut off the engine.

"You can come inside if you want." Fang said.

I shook my head. "I'll just sit and wait for you here."

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded.

He unbuckled his seat belt, leaned across, and kissed me. I grabbed the back of his neck, refusing to let him go. After some time, we broke apart.

"I love you, Max." He whispered.

I was taken back. I knew I loved Fang but I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

**FPOV**

"I-I-I think you should go get Addison now." She said sitting back in her seat right and looking out the window.

That's it? I just told her I love her and she thinks that I should go get my little sister? Really?

I scoffed then got out the car.

**MPOV **

I knew Fang was upset at me for not saying I love you back but I just can't. I don't want to move to fast.

**FPOV **

I walked into the daycare and went to the front desk.

"Hi, Fang." The receptionist Gladys said with a smile.

"Hey." I grinned as I signed her out. "What room is she in?"

"I think G. Oh, and, she complained about her stomach hurting." She informed me.

"Okay. Thanks." I nodded. I walked down the long colorful hallway until I reached a door with the letter G painted in purple on the window.

I opened the door and Addison looked at me.

"Fang!" She yelled holding on to my legs for dear life.

"Hey sweetie." I laughed. I bent down and picked her up.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked her.

She nodded vigorously. "Good. Go get your jacket and backpack."

**MPOV **

I called Iggy when Fang got out the car.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Ig." I sighed.

"Max! So, how did everything go?" He asked.

I huffed. "They were great at first. But then he told me he loved me and I didn't say it back so know he's pissed."

"Why didn't you say it back?"

"I just couldn't. I can feel it but I just can't say it. I don't want to go to fast and ruin it." I confessed.

"I get it Max but you need to tell him that. I got to go Max. I'll call you later. Love you Maximum."

"Love you too." I smiled.

"SEE! Was that so hard?" He yelled.

I burst out laughing. "Shut up!" I said ending the call.

I was still laughing when Fang got to the car with Addison.

"Hi Max!" Addison smiled while Fang put her in her car seat.

"Hi honey!" I smiled back looking at her.

"Why were you laughing?" She asked when Fang got in the driver's seat.

"Iggy told me something funny." I said still smiling.

She nodded then continued to color.

I looked at Fang and his face showed no expression. Typical.

We dropped off Addison at Fang's house where his cousin Sam and his fiancée were staying for a little while. They were getting married in two days.

On the way to my house Fang hadn't said a word.

"Fang, please talk to me." I pleaded.

"I don't have anything to say." He shrugged.

"Well, I do." I stated.

He looked at me and his expression said "Go on."

"I'm sorry for not saying I love you back. I know that hurt you but I just couldn't. I can feel it but I just can't say it. I don't want to go to fast and ruin it." I confessed.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to move to fast but you could have told me that when I said it."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

He nodded letting me know everything was fine.

We pulled up to my house.

"Thanks." I said leaning to kiss him. When our lips touch, I felt a bolt of electricity run through me.

_This is love. _

"Would you like to be my date to Sam and Jenny's wedding, Maximum?" Fang whispered.

I smiled and bit my lip. I nodded then said "Yes."

"You know, I just remembered this is my car. So, you can stay for a while and I'll drive you home later."

He shrugged then got out the car. We walked inside of my two-story brick house hand-in-hand.

"Mom! Ella!" I called.

No answer. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the notes on the fridge.

_Will be working late, there's money on the bar. Love you. _

_-Mom_

_Went to Sarah's house, sleeping over._

_-Ella_

"Well, looks like we have the house to ourselves." Fang said wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes, we do." I said kissing his cheek. "But I have to go shopping online for school clothes so you can watch TV or something."

He took my hand and led me up the stairs to my room. He sat in front of my TV and I sat on my bed with my laptop. I went to rue21 first.

After about 20 minutes, I ordered 5 outfits and was preceding to yet another site, Hot Topic. I felt Fang bounce on the bed.

"Max, I'm bored." He said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He shut the laptop.

"What are you-" I started but was cut off by a pair of warm, soft lips. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and brought him closer. Not long into the kiss my phone buzzed.

"I have to get that." I said on his lips.

"No, you don't." He said between kisses.

"It could be my Mom or Ella." I whispered. I leaned over to get my phone out of my back pocket.

It was Nudge.

_Didd iggy tel yu wut fang sed bout yu ?_

_**Yah , it wuz sweet(:**_

_So yu guyz r gudd ?_

_**Yah , im wit him now so ill ttyl **_

_Byee _

I put my phone on the bedside table and turned to Fang.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Nudge."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to use your laptop."

"NO!" I yelled and snatched the computer away from him.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm doing something that you can't see." I said.

He grinned. "Like what?"

"Clothes shopping." I said.

"Whatever. I have to go home. Can I borrow your car?"

"Yeah, sure, the keys are down stairs."

"I'll call you later." He said then placed the sweetest kiss on my forehead.

"Bye." I whispered.

After he left, I re-opened the laptop and stared at the outfit I bought to wear to the wedding.

I loved it and hopefully Fang will too.

**Okay, so this was a long chapter. FIVE PAGES and 1,151 WORDS! Wow! Review! XOXO**

**-XxMaximumfan4evaxX- **


	5. Chapter 4 and a Half

**Hey! So Chapter 4 is now up! **

**I need help! I'm looking for a story that I read when I first found fanfiction. It's about Max and Fang having a baby. And Fang leaves and finds another hybrid. It's like lion/bird/human or something like that. Fang and the hybrid go around the country looking for schools and they find Max in one and help her escape. And Max has the baby in a cave. And the lion/bird/human or something hybrid has visions but it looks like he's having a seizure. I know they have a baby girl. So if you've read it or even if the author is reading this then please review or message me the name. I know I've posted this before but I'm posting it again because I really want to find this story! **

**ALSO! **

**I need new stories to read! So if you are writing a story or currently reading one and you think it's awesome then let me know! I read all the genres except the parody ones. So yah! Let me know! I also read Hush, Hush! **

**SHPANK YOU! **

**XOXO**

**-XxMaximumfan4evaxX-**


End file.
